


The Future is Forever

by fondlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015!louis, :), Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Oneshot, coachella, hippie!harry, larry stylinson au, smut at the end, the smut isnt really smut its just kinda like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlou/pseuds/fondlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hippie!harry and (punk!)louis meet at coachella.<br/>Harry has been wanting to go ever since his sister went and didn't invite him.<br/>And Louis is only there because his mate had an extra ticket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future is Forever

"Harry! _C'mon,_ lets go!" Zayn shouted from the living room.

"Just a sec!" He yelled back. He still wasn't sure about what he was wearing.

Harry looked at himself in his mirror. He was wearing jean shorts (which may or may not be a tad too short), no shirt with a long flowery vest over his bare shoulders and a pink rose flower crown along with his tan leather boots. He decided it had to do.

He walked out and Zayn chuckled at his appearance.

"Hey, don't laugh." Harry pouted.

He held his hands up in defense. "I wasn't, it's just it took you forever to get ready and your barley wearing anything at all." Zayn smirked at Harry, "Does this mean you're trying to pull?"

"Oh, shut it, Zayn." Harry blushed furiously. It wasn't like he was _aiming_ to pull. But if he happened to find a fit bloke then maybe he wouldn't be coming back home with Zayn tonight.

They got in their car and drove to the music festival. It was about a thirty minute drive and when they neared the venue more and more people were downed in flowery prints and, like Harry, just straight up flowers.

* * *

Louis grabbed his snapback and he left for the festival.

He wasn't all that excited about it, but his mate had an extra ticket and who was he to deny a few free concerts? 

He walked out of his flat and saw his friend in the car.

"Hey, mate." Nick said.

"How are we, today?"

They drove to coachella and got out of the car.

They went to the first few venues and saw 21 Pilots, Halsey, and Calvin Harris and realized that they could be here for days and they wouldn't get to hear all the artists. 

"I'm going to get a drink," Nick said as he walked towards a tent. "want anything?"

"No thanks, man. I think I'll hang out here for a bit." Louis replied.

He was sat in front of some artist who was _clearly_ into all that hippie dippie stuff. There were signs everywhere about love and loving yourself. Louis may or may not be a little baked, due to some ecstasy Nick had brought, but he was enjoying himself.

And he knew he was glad he came when he saw a tall, long limbed boy waltzing across the set grounds. He was wearing jean shorts that were mid-thigh, no shirt and a flowy vest with flowers in his hair and sunglasses pushed up on the bridge of his nose. The boy was with another guy, slightly shorter but also _devastatingly_ handsome.

Louis hoped that at least one of them was gay.

Louis slowly walked to them and decided he would ask the dark haired one for a fag, as he was smoking one now.

"Hey, mate. Think I could bum one off ya?" Louis said slowly, the ecstasy still pulsing through his veins.

 "Course." The guy said as he handed Louis a cigarette. "'m Zayn. You are?"

"Louis. And you, handsome?" Louis asked the boy with the long curly brown hair.

He blushed. "Harry."

The three of them hung out and went to see a few more artists before Zayn was whisked away by some lad called Liam.

The sun was setting and Louis was maybe (probably) in love with this kid.

It turns out, Harry was 21 and attending Uni at the same place Louis was. He was a culinary arts major. He had an older sister. And he was totally, and completely gay.

"What do you think, Cake Boss? Or Hells Kitchen?" Harry asked.

"Definitely Cake Boss. Love cake." Louis replied.

"Okay, good. I couldn't bare to associate myself with someone who liked that Hell show, freaks me out it does." 

Louis looked at Harry. They were sprawled out looking at the sky.

Harry's long eyelashes would touch the top of his cheeks when he blinked, and his lips went from cherry red, to pale pink in different lightings.

Louis really liked this guy.

* * *

Harry thought about it, Louis was probably the most interesting person he's ever met.

"Do you think pink and rosé are the same colour?" Louis asked.

Harry chuckled, "No. If they were the same, we would just call both of them pink, or both rosé."

They laughed and Harry was smiling so much that his face hurt.

Harry looked over at Louis, he was so _bloody_ hot. He was incredibly fit and to add to the perfection he was also super cool.

"D'you wanna come back to mine?" Harry blurted out before he could think about what he was saying.

Louis looked at him and smiled, "I like you're confidence. And I was going to ask if you didn't so," He said as he stood and held his and out for Harry.

It was nearly 10 but the festival was still _really_ going. They both called the people they came with and decided to go to Harry's.

"My car is just here." Harry turned and suddenly Louis lips were on his. 

Louis tasted of smoke and cinnamon and Harry loved it. Their lips fit together perfectly and neither of them thought of a better way to spend their evening.

The drive home was filled with hot touches and heated glances.

"Oh, c'mon Harry don't tell me now you've forgotten your keys." Louis breathed out as Harry searched his pockets for his house keys. He fished them out and they both breathed a sigh of relief. They were both too hard to _not_ hook up now.

Once they were inside, Louis' lips were on Harrys neck. Leaving love bites from his jaw to his collar bone.

"Oh _god,_ Lou." Harry moaned. His hips gyrated on Louis hips, grinding their equally hard clothed cocks together as they tried to get to Harry's room.

"Okay, okay Lou, lets just," Louis was still kissing Harry. "Get to me room."

Harry threw open the door and in turn was thrown on the bed.

"Get over here." Harry smirked as he watched Louis strip.

Harry threw off his own garments and started to suck a hickey into Louis' jaw.

Louis slotted his leg in between Harry's and ground down. They both still had their underwear on and it was making for a painfully tight fit.

"God, baby. So beautiful, so so pretty." Louis mumbled as Harry marked him and kept moving his hips in little circles. "You can't keep this up 'coz I won't last long."

"Are we gonna do this, then?" Harry asked,  a soft smile on his lips.

"Right to business, are we?" Louis teased. "But I would like to if you want to as well. Fuck, that is."

Harry giggled at Louis straight forward-ness. "Same,"

"Okay, good." Louis said as he leaned back down to kiss him.

Harry tugged on the waistband of Louis' boxers. 

Louis smirked at Harry, "C'mon then."

They both rolled off the bed and took their underwear off.

Louis took a moment and realized that Harry was _very_ well hung. Harry took a moment to realize the same about Louis.

"Could I top?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded quickly and rushed to get lube and a condom.

Louis unwrapped the rubber and rolled it down his length.

Harry placed himself closer to the bottom of the bed with his legs spread open.

"So beautiful," Louis breathed as he looked at Harry sprawled out in front of him.

"C'mere, Lou." Harry whined.

Louis positioned himself at the base of the bed on his knees. He licked a flat stripe over Harrys' pink hole.

"Oh, my _god!_ " Harry gasped as Louis pushed his finger inside him.

Harry kept moaning and Louis telling him how wonderful he was while Louis worked Harry open on his fingers.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready, Lou, c'mon." Harry said between breaths.

Louis was absolutely mesmerized. "Alright, okay."

Louis lined himself up with Harry and slowly pushed in. 

" _Oh_." Harry gasped as Louis bottomed out.

"So pretty, baby, you like this. So beautiful." Louis mumbled as he started to work up a pace.

Harry was so _good_ and Louis' cock was so  _good_ and neither of them were saying anything coherent.

Louis started thrusting into Harry faster as Harrys' moans started to get prettier and _louder_.

"Louis, _oh fuck,_ yes," Harry groaned with his head thrown back and his back arched off the bed.

And before either of them knew it, Louis was pounding into Harry quickly chasing their orgasm. Both letting out little _uhs_.

"Jesus _Christ_ , Lou I'm gonna come." Harry gasped.

"Me too, baby," Louis said.

Louis took Harry's cock in his hand and pumped a few times before Harry was shooting white ribbons across both of their chests and Louis came inside the condom. 

They slumped on the bed, both exhausted. 

"C'mon, babe, I'll get us cleaned up." Louis said as he took Harry into his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

They washed up, put on some of Harry's clean clothes and got into bed.

"I'm really glad I met you." Louis said.

"I'm glad, too." Harry whispered, already half asleep.

"Are you really gonna pass out on me?" Louis teased and brushed Harrys' side causing him to giggle. "Because I wanted to ask,"

"Yeah?"

"I mean, I would love to see you again. If thats as friends or,"

"If you're asking me on a date then I accept. That may be because I'm extremely tired or because I really like you. I'd reckon both, honestly."

"You get cheeky when you're tired." Louis smiled.

"Goodnight, Lou." Harry said, smiling.

"Night, love." Louis replied.

 

 

 


End file.
